bananafilmfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LunkLover5552/Not looking forward to 2K16... (BRIEF RANT)
Hey guys! LL5552 here! As you have heard from the title, I am NOT looking forward to 2K16. You're about to find out why, because I will explain the events. Good Events Release of Some Movies Norm of the North I saw the theatrical release poster for the first time when me, some of my family, & my friends went to see Star Wars: the Force Awakens. I never knew who that cuddly lookin' polar bear was until I looked the movie up on Wikipedia. That polar bear was Norm. I hope I'm lucky enough to see the movie when it plays in theatres. Kung Fu Panda 3 I saw the trailer of the movie, & I was amazed, excited, & astounded at the same time when I saw the trailer. I kinda chuckled when I saw Po (the main hero of the franchise) & his father bumped their bellies together. I like that armor that Po's father was wearing during the trailer. Y'know, that super-cool samurai armor with wings? It's like the movie (& quite possibly the franchise itself) takes place in an ancient world with modern day technology. I will see it when it gets a home media release soon. Zootopia I liked the trailer, but there was one thing wrong with the trailer. Yep! You guessed it! There was a pregnancy joke! But hey, I'll let it slide. It's gonna be a great movie when it comes out. Sly Cooper: the Movie I love Sly Cooper. Nothing else needs to be said. My favorite characters are Mz. Ruby & Murray, seeing how huge they are. The first game was awesome! It was my favorite Sly game seeing how it started it all. Band of Theives was cool. Honor Among Theives was good. Theives in Time was OK. It was on the PS3 & PS VITA, but I don't have the PS3 or the VITA. That sucks! 'Cuz I really wanna play it right now. About the movie, I wish it was like an Anime movie. Why? Because an Anime style can make anything better! Release of Some Games Yooka-Laylee I'm sure you saw this comin'. I freakin' LOVED the trailer! There's just so much things I loved about it that I'm not even gonna bother explainin' it to ya!! THAT'S HOW AWESOME IT IS!!! Bad Events Go!Animate: Goodbye Flash, Hello HTML5! I'm sure you Go!Animators saw this coming. That fateful night, on 10/19/2015, G!A announced that the site will migrate off of Flash and onto HTML5, which will make some changes to the site. Good Changes Faster & Better Downloads We'll soon be able to download videos to MP4 practically in real time. So we don't have to wait anymore! So far, so good! Improved Vector Image Support Another change away from Flash is that .SWF files will no longer be supported. We'll still be able to upload all other supported file types. They'll be replacing the support of .SWF files with new technology for improved use of vector images. At the time, support for .SWF files will be retired after 1/4/2016 and they'll announce the new technology a month or 2 later. That's another nice change. OK Changes More Templates & Assets Based on feedback from us (G!A's customers), they're also providing additional great templates, characters, props, & actions for their 3 most popular themes: Business Friendly, Whiteboard Animation, & Business as Visual (video infographics). At the time, these will be rolled out over the next 3 months. Bad Changes Farewell, Go!Plus! Go!Plus subscriptions will no longer be renewable. Beginning November 30th at the time, if we have an active subscription, it will end at the next renewal point or after 1/4/2016, whichever comes first. That sucks! But hey! At least we have Go!Publish, Go!Premium, & Go!Team! Death of the Older Themes I'm sure most of you who knew these themes saw this coming. All of the older, less technologically-adaptable themes will be retired. With this change, they've had to make some tough calls. They're passionate about all the themes released on G!A over the years, but some of those relied on technology incompatible with HTML5. They're sad to see them go, but they will have to bid farewell to Lil' Peepz, Comedy World, & Cartoon Classix, to name a few. Alvin Hung, are you out of your mind!? Overall Yeah. Out of all the events, G!A's migration from Flash to HTML5 was the worst event & I hate HTML5 now because of that. And that really is sayin' a lot. Do you have any thoughts on these events? Leave a comment on the comment box below. 'Till then, this is LL5552, signing out! Category:Blog posts